


The Parade

by elainefr



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr
Summary: This was a request and I hope that I have done some kind of justice to what was asked of me. JBlaser this one's for you. It's Daria at the Parade and things go a bit differently than they did before...enjoy!
Relationships: Daria Morgendorffer/Trent Lane, Jane Lane/Tom Sloane
Kudos: 30





	The Parade

“Quinn you are so dead!” Daria hissed angrily through clenched teeth.

“Just go with this Daria,” Quinn pleaded.

“No!”

The fashion club had already shoved her into a chair and had her surrounded and pinned down while Sandy issued out orders for what everyone was responsible for. Quinn had managed to lean into Daria’s ear and was begging her to comply. Daria was not feeling too charitable, for the money that her dad had promised her was slipping away by the moment and she had to get back to that kid that was lost.

“It’ll only take five minutes, and there’s fifty bucks in it for you.” She spoke hurriedly so that Sandy wouldn’t hear her.

_Plus, there’s a fashion photographer here and when they see what we look like, plus what we can do, we might get to be on the cover! This will help everyone!_

Daria glared at her but figured complying would earn her the cash even if she didn’t get her dads reward, not to mention make the whole unpleasant business go by much faster. Seeing that their ‘client’ was now compliant, Sandy ensured that the curtain was secure so that no one in the crowd could see their secret transformation until it was done. Then the flurry of girl power commenced:

Once the clean white curtain that they’d gotten the three J’s to fashion on the float so that it surrounded the expanse without them losing work space, was secure they quickly stood her up and changed her into the evening dress that Stacy had gotten on sale but couldn’t wear due to the cut. It was an elegant light blue sleeveless v neck floor length applique tulle ball gown that flowed while skimming the upper torso with a corseted back, then flaring dramatically just below the waist so that the wearer always appeared to be moving even when standing still. On Stacey it had been an odd fit because of the way the bias was cut in combination with Stacey’s natural stance, but on the petite Daria, it looked as though she were floating and yes, it was a little long, but the peep toe matching heels would take care of that- besides, a dress like this was meant to be long and dreamy. She was hurriedly shoved back into the chair and each began working on their respective areas of expertise.

Quinn whipped out her palettes loving the matte finishes from Urban Decay, then remembering the dress that they had chosen, she decided to use a moderate thickener for the already thick chestnut lashes and luckily she didn’t need to try and curl them, then she applied the slightest wisp of blue in the wing of the eyes that emphasized a sense of wonder, even through the scowl that pierced. The skin was pretty flawless, much like her own so she only needed a primer for protecting it. No blush would ever be necessary, since Daria seemed to do it at will. Quinn lightly lined the lips with a slightly tinted neutral, then applied the pink shimmer that gave exactly the right amount of pout without trying. Quinn was more than a little impressed by the transformation.

_If only you gave a damn about how you looked……_

Sandi had chosen to do the hair in a simple but effective style. She had pulled most of the hair off the face, twisting it up into a stylishly messy bun held together by seemingly invisible hair pins, while leaving long tendrils to gently frame the face in loose curls.

_Oh my god, I am a miracle worker!_

Stacy Rowe added a thin gold bracelet with matching heart studs to adorn each ear.

_Wow!_

Tiffany made sure that her nails were evened out and applied the thin white strip to give the look of a French manicure.

……wow…..!

The members of the fashion club looked at each other feeling pride well up.

_Everyone is going to see that we can perform miracles. I mean, they already see us, but they think that we wake up like this- well of course I do, but now they’ll see what can happen if you just try- with our guidance. As the Fashion Club President all rightful praise should go to me._

“Okay everyone, get ready for the reveal,” Sandy commanded. The group gathered around after shoving all their styling tools into the large black bag that the J’s provided and took poses around the young woman that couldn’t wait for it all to be over with. Sandy gave three succinct heel stomps signaling the driver to come to a complete halt and then the curtain fell away revealing all to the waiting crowd.

A hush seemed to fall over the once noisy crowd, and then there was the snapping of pictures. Daria didn’t think that many people owned cameras in Lawndale. She could just make out Jane’s figure below where their float had stopped.

_It’s about ti- she’s beautiful!_

_Nice Daria, real nice……_

_Can’t believe Daria let them make her over. Looks nice either way though. She’s not wearing her glasses, I’d better help her down._

“Daria?” Tad Gupty’s voice came from somewhere behind her.

Daria tried to turn towards him, but she really couldn’t move with the Fashion club surrounding her and trying to maneuver the dress too.

“Wow Daria, you clean up good!” Jane’s voice cut through.

_Damn it, Quinn, where the hell are my glasses?_

“I need my glasses.”

“Oh, here you go.” Quinn shoved something in her hands and Daria quickly put them on.

_These ARE NOT my glasses!_

The almost invisible little frames paired perfectly with the jewelry and did so very much more justice to her frame than her regular glasses. The lenses weren’t prescription, but they were magnified for reading (an awesome drug store find that she could never tell Sandy about) so that should help.

_At least I can kind of see……_

Daria sighed.

“Jane get me out of here!” Daria’s voice was angry, but held a bit of fear for being out of sorts. She grabbed for Tad’s hand as she felt Jane helping her to get down. Once they were on the ground Daria felt that she could breathe better. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

_Wait, that’s not Jane’s voice!_

“Trent?”

“Hey Daria.” Trent’s mellow voice spoke just in front of her. She felt his hand retake hold of hers and pull her forward. “Uh, where’s Jane? I thought I saw her- sort of.”

“I’m right here amiga,” Jane’s voice came from somewhere off to the side. “I am filming the whole thing for posterity.”

_What! I’ll ring her-_

“You’ll thank me for this one day.”

She felt Trent gently pull her forward and she followed suite.

“Wait,” she grasped Trent’s arm, “where’s Tad?”

“I’m still here Daria.” Tad’s voice came from behind her.

She turned towards where she figured Trent was in relation to his arm that she clung to.

“He was lost so we were helping him find his folks,” she explained. “Oh, yeah. Tom was with us too-”

“Yeah, he’s right here.” Jane answered wondering why Tom had suddenly lost his vocals. He was walking with them, but oddly quiet and staring off. She side-glance the silent young man that had his hands shoved into his pockets and walked slightly behind them in a rather detached manner. Jane hung back to fall in step with him. “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” Tom didn’t look at her.

_What’s his problem? He’s the one that didn’t meet me where he was supposed to. He spends the whole time with my best friend, and ‘he’ is moody? No way with that reverse psychology her fella._

_What is he doing up there? Holding her hand? Why? Jane is her best friend and I have been the one helping her all day. ‘We’ were the ones finding that kids parents and ‘finally’ getting along- for Jane’s sake. Now he’s- what- swooping in to rescue her?_

“Thanks for helping me down, um, what are you doing here?” Daria asked of Trent as he and her, hand in hand, continued down the sidewalk.

“Janey called, said she needed her recorder,” he shrugged.

“That was nice of you.” Daria chanced a look at Trent. The slightly blurred image seemed to be wearing all white or uniform of sorts. “What were you-”

“Tad! There you are.”

Daria recognized the young boy’s mothers voice.

“Oh mom, Daria helped me, we walked around and-”

“That’s great, but we should really get going.” Tad’s mother interrupted gently, before looking at Daria. “And thank you so much for looking out for him Daria. We’ll make sure to leave extra carrot sticks and celery for you next time you’re over.”

“I hear uncut diamonds are a great way to show gratitude,” Daria dead panned.

“Ahhhh, well you look really nice. See you later.” The Gupty’s went on their way leaving Trent, Daria, Jane, and Tom to continue.  
The quartet walked a few more steps with Trent and Daria a bit further ahead of Tom and Jane.

“You _do_ look nice.” Trent said quietly.

“They- Quinn and her friends- they ambushed me…...”

“Not that you don’t always look nice. It’s a different kind of nice.”

“Thanks.”

_He thinks I look nice…… maybe this wasn’t a total loss after all…… God, I’m so pathetic…… but he did say it……_

Trent gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“What’s eating you?” Jane finally asked frustrated with Tom’s sullenness.

Tom stopped when she did and forced himself out of his thoughts.

“Nothing.”

“Did you and Daria fight or something?”  
“No,” he looked to where Daria walked ahead with Trent, still holding his hand, “actually, we were getting along fine before that fashion club butted in.”

“So, what’s wrong?” Jane was perplexed.

He shrugged.

“Really, it’s nothing. The day didn’t go like I thought it would, is all.”

_So, he’s upset that our plans got messed up. I guess I’ll forgive him._

She hooked her arm in his and smiled at him.

“We’ve got tonight to make up for today.”

He smiled at her. Jane was really a nice girl. So why couldn’t he get her best friend out of his head?

The next day……

“Honey, you made the paper!” Jake said exuberantly to Daria when she’d come down for breakfast.

_So, this is why you were so late coming back with the toilet paper…… Hell, at least you brought some. Worth half the agreed upon price._

Daria continued to the coffee pot and took a long drink before letting what her dad said sink in.

“What?”

“That make over that Quinn gave you. A photographer put it on the front page.”

Daria inwardly groaned and took the paper from her dad that he was showing her. The photographer had blurred out the fashion club members and there Daria stood amid everything looking like quite the vision with the caption, ‘Lawndale’s very own Cinderella come to life’ in bold letters beneath. She had to admit to herself that it did look good, even though she would never in a million years have picked it out herself.

_I’m glad I got my money from her last night- and my glasses too. I’m sure the fashion club won’t be happy that they were excluded from the picture._

Daria smiled to herself.

_There’s my silver lining!_

_Trent had said that I looked nice. That was kind of cool…… okay, it was more than kind of cool. It was AMAZING! He also kept holding my hand until he walked me to the door himself. I can barely remember everything that we said. It was like I was on some cloud or something…… must have been the dress and whatever chemicals they used on me……but being with him, walking and talking sure was nice. Besides, I’m sure Jane was eavesdropping and fill me in on any sordid details or embarrassing comments I made to Trent. Tom, Uhmmm, at least we’re getting along better- or at least we did yesterday. Hope it sticks._

“Who could that be?” Jake interrupted Daria’s thoughts and went to where there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and to everyone’s surprise Trent stood looking freshly showered and expectant. “Trent, good to see you.”

“Hey Mr. Morgendorffer. I’m here to pick up Daria.”

“Really? Oh,” he gestured to his daughter that was mid sip of her coffee. “Daria, Trent’s here for you.”

“Trent?”

“Still want to get some breakfast?” Trent asked seeing that Daria was looking as though she didn’t remember their conversation.

“Um, sure.” She looked at her dad. “I’ll be back later.” She grabbed her purse and headed out the door after Trent trying to recall yesterday’s conversation.

They got in his car that Daria was surprised was cleaned out. They sat for a few minutes before she turned to ask him what was wrong since he hadn’t started the car, but he spoke first.

“If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to.” Trent looked straight ahead as he spoke.

“Of course, I want to go.”

“You seemed…… surprised……”

“Yeah, well……” she looked away, then back at him, “I don’t actually remember a lot of our conversation yesterday but going to breakfast with you- I would definitely say yes to that.”

Trent cranked up the car and pulled off.

_Don’t remember? Just as well……_

“Are we meeting Jane?”

_……oh……_

He didn’t look at her as he continued to drive.

“She’s got plans with Tom.”

_He sounds funny._

“So……it’s just you and me?”

_Did Jane plan this? Did she cancel at the last minute to give me ‘quality time’ with Trent and now he’s stuck?_

“Like I said, you don’t have to go if you don’t want-”

“No, that’s not it.”

He continued looking straight ahead.

“So, what is it then?”

“What’s what?”

_Why don’t you want to have breakfast with me? Or be alone with me? Or…… what the hell ever it is?_

Trent drove on in silence. Daria felt as though she had done something very wrong. She simply did not know what it was. They were soon pulling into a diner off Dega street and she felt compelled to say something to try and make things better.

“Trent, I’m sorry for forgetting about this morning. Yesterday was kind of a blur for me. That makeover and everything was-”

He listened to her and chanced a look at her. She sat slumped back into the seat looking at him with those eyes that he felt pierced his sole. He sighed inside. It wasn’t her fault. Just because she was super intelligent and had wisdom beyond her years, didn’t mean that she wasn't still a seventeen-year-old girl with certain idiosyncrasies that any young woman would have.

“Don’t worry about it Daria.”

He gave her a genuine smile. She melted inside.

_Why does she have to look like that…… like what I said matters……_

Balance restored they entered and took a seat in a booth towards the rear of the place.

“What should we get?” she perused the menu and he watched her. He already knew the menu inside out and knew what he wanted.

“Get whatever you like; it’s on me.”

She raised a questioning brow to that.

“You don’t have to do that.” Daria was aware that the Lane parental units weren’t known for sending in enough cash to keep the bills covered, let alone eating out.

“I’m paying for our breakfast.” Trent’s statement was curt.

“I didn’t mean to insult you.” She put the menu down. “I can’t seem to say anything right today.”

“Daria.”

“Trent.”

They spoke at the same time.

“Could you fill me in on yesterday. I feel like I missed something important.”

_Nothing too important……I only asked you out…… Trent, you’re an idiot. High school or not, she’s still too mature for you. That’s why Tom has been sniffing around her even though he’s Janey’s boyfriend._

She studied his stance for a moment.

“Why did you want to go to breakfast with me?”

“Why do guys usually ask out girls?” he looked at her blank face.

_Really?_

“Because I like you and breakfast was the soonest that I could see you from yesterday.”

Trent tried to read her, but aside from a slight reddening of the cheeks, he didn’t know what to think.

“Oh.”

“Take your order?” the waitress appeared at the table.

Trent ordered for them both since Daria seemed to have lost all abilities to speak.

“You okay?”

She nodded.

“Say something.”

“What do you mean you like me?”

Trent’s face creased slightly at that question.

“I don’t get it.” 

“Why would- I mean, you’re- You can’t just-” she sighed in frustration with her inability to think logically. “You like me?”

He nodded.

“Yeah. You seem like you get me too. Unless I’m off base here……”

“No, you’re not off base. I like you too. I’m surprised that you like me- like that.”

_Finally……_

Their food arrived and both ate while stealing looks and smiles at each other over light conversation.

In another relationship……

“I’m telling you, a big breakfast is all we need to get our fabulous date day underway.” Jane proclaimed as she shut Tom’s car door. Tom took her arm once he was on her side of the car and they walked into the diner.

They took a seat at a table in the center of the place. That’s when Tom spotted Trent and Daria towards the back in a booth.

_That son of a- he’s actually trying to date her!_

“Yo, Tom what’s wrong?”

She followed his line of sight and saw the newly budding couple.

“Awwwww, aren’t they cute?” she looked back at Tom. The frown on his face clearly didn’t think so.

“He’s way too old for her,” was his prompt reply.

Jane instantly grew defensive.

“Only by like four years. Three and a half really if you factor in the actual birthday months and so forth, besides what’s it to you.”

Tom looked at Jane’s angry face.

“I know he’s your brother, but he’s obviously taking advantage of Daria’s naivete.”

“She’s not that naïve.”

“Book smart, isn’t the same as-”

“Hold on,” Jane held up a hand, “when did you become her champion?”

“I’m not. I’m trying to be a friend.”

“Must have been one hell of a walk during the parade.” She looked at him noting how he couldn’t tear his eyes away from that booth. “What did you two talk about?”

“Nothing really.”

_And everything. It was a refreshing day until Quinn and her friends ruined everything. They had shared some moments and laughter. It had been nice. Now Trent was……well he was- messing things up._

“Why don’t we invite them over?” Jane suggested just to see what Tom would say.

Tom turned his attention back to Jane.

_Oh boy is she pissed._

He gave her his best smile.

“Sorry. I was only trying to look out for your best friend.”

“That’s what she’s got me for.” Jane snapped. “Are you into her?” Jane asked suddenly.

Tom’s eyes stretched and he looked away briefly.

“You’re my girlfriend.”

“That’s NOT an answer!” she stood abruptly knocking over her chair and storming out the door.

Tom watched the angry woman leave unsure of what to do. She was soon followed by Trent moving faster than he’d ever seen him move and Daria was close in tow.

“Daria,” his voice stopped the petite girl that was concerned for her friend’s outburst.

_Maybe he’ll shed some light on what happened while Trent calms Jane down._

“Tom.”

She stood by the chair that Jane had let fallen to the floor. Tom quickly scrambled to right the chair and offer it to Daria to sit in. She cautiously sat in the seat and waited until he was reseated to speak.

“What happened with Jane?”

“She……overreacted to something.” He tried to explain.

“She’s pretty laid back. What did you say to her?”

_Man, Trent does NOT deserve you……_

“We saw you and Trent sitting over there……”

_So, Jane has been a meddling advocate for Trent and I having a relationship for a long time._

Tom cleared his throat.

“I only expressed concern that Trent would be taking advantage of you- cause you’re so much younger than him and stuff.” Tom watched for a reaction; there was none visible. He continued. “You guys couldn’t be more different and aside from Jane, you have nothing in common.” Her continued silence made him feel as though she must be agreeing with him on some level. “It’s not like he would know what literary works to discuss with you.” He gave a slight chuckle meant to include her in the ribbing at Trent’s expense.

Daria stood and glared down at Tom. He raised a slightly defiant chin but did not rise from his chair.

“My personal life is just that- MINE. You have no rights poking your entitled, privileged, smug, self-righteous nose in where it isn’t wanted or needed.” She moved to walk away, but turned back, “For the record, I couldn’t ask for a better person than Trent Lane to be my boyfriend.” She walked out of the door leaving a puzzled Tom behind.

_Has the whole world gone mad? Jane’s his sister, but someone of Daria’s intelligence must see the pitfalls of a relationship with someone like him…… He’ll ruin her whole life with his sedentary life style……_

Daria caught up to the brother/sister duo down the road. As she neared, she could see that Jane was still upset- she kept shooting death glares towards the café.

_Now that’s a ‘if looks could kill’ situation there……_

Trent stood looking at his sister. She hadn’t expounded on what had happened, only saying Tom was an asshole.

“Sick, Sad, World Marathon?” Daria suggested.

Jane closed her eyes briefly. She was supposed to go to that damn mega mall and go crazy with new materials and paint mediums in a new store that they had there.

“Or anything,” Daria retracted quickly. She hated seeing her friend like this. “Whatever you want.”

“I was supposed to go to that new store at the mall of the millennium, but……” she shrugged.

“Okay,” Daria looked at Trent and got the confirmation, “Mall of the Millennium it is.”

Her deadpan delivery of something that other teenage girls found exciting made the whole thing comical. Jane gave a weak smile and with Trent’s arms around each of their shoulders they walked to Trent’s car.

Lane house……

“Thanks for taking me to the mall guys.” Jane said to Daria and Trent once they’d carried in the loads of stuff that Jane had acquired. The distraction had worked for a while and hopefully sorting all her stuff would keep it that way. No one had mentioned Tom. She looked at her brother and best friend. “I’m sorry I messed up your date.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah,” Trent looked at Daria, “we’ll have more.”

The couple smiled at each other.

“And on that note……” Jane went to her room.

Trent and Daria walked back to the front room and sat on the couch.

“What did Tom say to you?” This had been the first time that they’d had a moment alone to talk.

“Nothing important.”

Trent watched how she avoided his eyes.

“I know that the guy probably trashed me because he likes you.”

Daria’s eyes went to Trent’s. Trent shrugged.

_You’d have to be blind not to see it._

“I’m not going to repeat any of that stuff. He was wrong so let’s leave it at that.” 

“Fine with me.”

Trent took her hand in his and allowed the pad of his thumbs to gently stroke her knuckles. He lowered his head to hers; she let her head fall back to allow better access. The kiss was soft and gentle, flittered with promises of sweeter tomorrows in this new venture. They spent quite some time making out before Trent reluctantly walked her home. At the door to the Morgendorffer residence they both stood in awe of this new dimension to their relationship.

_Until next time my lovely……_

“Goodnight Daria.”

_I’ll see you in my dreams……and reality dearest……_

“Goodnight Trent.”

Daria entered the home with a smile on her lips.

“There you are!” her mother greeted her after snapping her phone shut. Daria tried to mask her face again. “The phones have been ringing off the hook for you. How the HELL did they get my cell number anyway? Damn phone companies selling off personal-”

“Mom. What are you talking about?”

“That make over that your sister and her friends did?” she watched as Daria nodded that she remembered the embarrassing incident. “It made the local paper.”

“Oh, yeah. I saw that.” Daria made to continue to her room.

“There was a photographer there from that teen magazine too.” Daria stopped in her tracks and slowly turned back towards her mother. “Waif magazine wants to do an entire spread on you. It seems you have ‘the look’ for next month’s issue.”

Daria kept waiting for the punchline, but deep down she knew that there was none.

“Don’t look so stricken dear. This could be a good thing for you.” She looked at her daughter’s miserable face. “This could open up your social life and make you more marketable for your college applications. Heck, you could quite possibly parley this into a scholarship of some kind.” Helen spoke wistfully trying to put a positive spin on it for her eldest.

“I’m not doing it.” Daria stomped up the stairs.

“You’re right not to do it,” Quinn’s voice came from the open door of her room.

Daria stopped in her tracks.

“Let’s face it,” Quinn got off the bed from her reclining position and stood before her sister, “if it weren’t for the fashion club, they would have never even noticed you. Now they want to put YOU on the cover- without us? It was our idea and our clothes and our make-up. It’s not fair.”

“Maybe mom was right. I should reconsider and weigh all my options.” Daria spoke deliberately making Quinn’s face flush with anger. “Heck, I could start a whole new fashion wave at the school with MY OWN fashion club.” Quinn looked horrified. “I would be the president of course and Jane would have to be vice president……” she tapped a finger on her cheek as though carefully thinking it over, then snapped her fingers, “I bet I could get Andrea to be over ‘trendy looks’.” Daria thought Quinn was going to have a coronary at that. Content with herself, Daria continued to her room.

Lane house……

“So princess Grace is all in a tizzy over this?” Jane asked once Daria had told her everything.

“Oh yeah.”

“I’m sure you did your best to console her in her hour of woe.” Jane didn’t bother to look at her friend knowing that there was a smug smirk written all over the petite one’s face.

“They called me before I could get out of the house this morning too.” Daria stated looking at some of the sketches that Jane had on her bed.

“Did you tell them how far up they could shove it?”

Daria was silent. Jane turned to her friend.

“Daria?”

_Don’t tell me you’ve sold out to the masses?_

“Don’t look at me like that.” Her tone was drier than usual.

“What did they offer you?”

“I _could_ be doing it in the hopes of elevating my peers to look beyond the shallow and-”

They both burst out laughing.

“No, really.”

“Trip to New York for the weekend _and_ spending money.”

Jane whistled.

“And you only have to paint yourself up like a jezebel.” Jane picked up some glue and applied it to the canvas.

“I would have the cash.”

Jane shrugged.

“You think that I would be selling out?”

“Selling out of what exactly? It’s your life.”

“That’s never stopped you from giving your opinion before.”

“What does your boyfriend say about this?”

“I haven’t had the chance to tell him.” Daria studied her friends turned away stance. “What gives? I can always count on you to give me your opinion.”

“You’re a model now……” Jane’s voice was solemn, as though she were resigning herself to another let down in life.

“No, I’m not. Quinn ambu-”

“You’re considering it,” Jane continued without turning to Daria. “Trent’s finally stepping up, you two are a couple now- and that’s great. I’m happy for you- both of you.”

“Jane……” Daria wasn’t sure where her friend was going with this, but she didn’t care for Jane’s tone of voice.

“You’ve got it all now. A new career as a model, a trip to New York with cash to boot, a boyfriend…… and hey if things don’t work out with Trent, Tom would be happy to fill in.”

Daria looked at Jane’s still figure. Jane still hadn’t turned to her.

“Jane, I never-”

Jane turned to face her. The look on her face made Daria very sad.

“I know amiga. I saw it that morning in the café. It was so clear.”

“I’m sorry Jane.”

“Not your fault.” Jane shrugged herself out of the funk. “It just stings like a bitch sometimes.”

They were silent for a while.

“I only considered doing the photo shoot for the money and to piss Quinn off.”

Jane smiled at that.

“What about the next one? And the one after that? And the-”

Daria’s expression soured thinking on the headaches of that world that she could never really be a part of.

“Your mother will be disappointed.”

“She’ll get over it.”

“Quinn will be happy.”

“Are you trying to change my mind?”

Jane laughed.

“Then there’s all that money you’re giving up.” Jane continued semi thoughtfully.

Daria picked up a pillow and threw it at Jane.

“Hey.” Jane threw it back at her.

“What’s going on in here?” Trent poked his head in the door.

Both girls looked at him and burst out laughing.

_What did I miss?_

Daria soon excused herself and followed Trent into the kitchen where she filled Trent in on everything that was going on in her life. Trent gave a lazy half smile and took her into his arms.

“So, I’m dating a model?”

“I don’t know, what’s her name?” Daria teased playfully.

He kissed her softly. She kissed him back.

“What about New York?”

“It’ll still be there.”

She smiled up at him and he took her into his arms. She closed her eyes savoring his warmth and reveling in how safe she always felt with him.

_Maybe this is all schoolgirl fantasy. You could wake up and realize that you can have anyone that you want, but right now you want me, and Lord help us all, I want you too._

“What are you thinking?” Trent’s voice softly came through her thoughts.

“I like where I’m at.”

“Me too.”

His hold tightened slightly.

_Secure, she makes me feel secure…… and I love her for it……whoa! I think that I’ve fallen for her…._

The couple each wore a smile as they held each other.


End file.
